Rematch
A rematch or re-battle is a second or subsequent battle against a or . In the core series games, it is mandatory for the to defeat certain Trainers to advance within the game. Technically, if the player is defeated, they are given the chance to battle this opponent again until defeated (barring exceptional circumstances), but this isn't considered a rematch. Most of the time, however, if a Trainer is defeated, that Trainer will not be available for a rematch until certain conditions have been met. When Trainers usually agree to rematch, their Pokémon will have become stronger (level up or evolution), or they would already have acquired more Pokémon (sometimes from another region, once the player has obtained the National Pokédex). Types of rematch Elite Four and Champion The Elite Four and /Rival can be re-battled in all core series games; in Generation I, they are the only Trainers that can be re-battled. Starting in , rematches against the Elite Four and Champion may feature teams at higher levels, sometimes with different Pokémon and movesets. Rival Since Generation I, the player's rival plays a key role within the game, occasionally giving hints, helping out or even challenging the player to a rematch. With the exception of and , the player's rival can be repeatedly rematched after entering the Hall of Fame of that region. In 's case however, he can only be rematched after the battle in Mt. Moon or in the tag battle with him in Dragon's Den . The following table shows where and when the player's Rival can be challenged for subsequent rematches: Regular Trainers From Generation II onwards, with the exception of and , some regular Trainers found along normal routes and caves can be challenged for a rematch. In and , the player can exchange Pokégear phone numbers with specific Trainers, allowing them to contact the player for a rematch. In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, the Trainers' teams have three different difficulty levels: the first level is used in the first rematch, the second after the player has first entered the Hall of Fame, and the third after the player has obtained all 16 Badges. In , the PokéNav's or has similar functions to the Pokégear, keeping track of Trainers who eventually want to re-battle the player. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the Trainer's Eye function returns, and Trainers are ready for a rematch more frequently than in Generation III; in these games, the Trainers' teams improve as the player progresses through the game, and are at their strongest after the player has entered the Hall of Fame. In and , while outdoors, the player can use the Vs. Seeker to check which nearby Trainers are ready for a rematch. In Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, certain Trainers can be challenged daily at the Seven Stars Restaurant. In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, the player can battle one Trainer per day at Jubilife TV, with the Trainer that appears varying with the day of the week. In Pokémon Platinum, players can challenge several Trainers that appear in different Pokémon Centers once per day each, as well as repeatedly battle the s in the 5-Maid Knockout Exact-Turn Attack Challenge in the . In and , Trainers in the Big Stadium and Small Court of Nimbasa City can be rematched daily. As the player progresses through the game, the Trainers' Pokémon are battled at higher levels, and will be at their strongest after the player has entered the Hall of Fame. Some Trainers may replace their Pokémon. In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, s will re-challenge the player upon sight (as long as the player has left the area since their last battle), even if the player had previously defeated them; however, their teams remain the same during each battle. In Pokémon X and Y, Trainers in the Battle Chateau can be battled each time that Trainer has entered the Battle Chateau. Only those whose rank is the same as or lower than the player's will appear. The player can purchase to have an effect on three different factors (party levels, prize money, and Trainer arrival rate) for the remainder of that day, although issued writs can be swapped out if the new one has the same type of effect. In Pokémon Sun and Moon, certain Trainers can be challenged daily at the Battle Buffet at Hau'oli City's Shopping District. In Pokémon Colosseum and , there are certain areas that allow for multiple rematches, most notably in Pyrite Town's Duel Square. Other locations such as Agate Village and The Under Subway allow for rematches only after getting past a certain point in the game. Gym Leaders Gym Leader rematches were first introduced in . They are featured in all subsequent core series games, except for Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire. Pokémon Emerald In , after the player has entered the Hall of Fame, each Gym Leader will offer to rematch the player in a Double Battle via the PokéNav's . Unlike regular Trainers, walking in the same area as a Gym Leader does not make them more likely to be ready for a rematch. Pokémon Platinum In , the Gym Leaders of Sinnoh, together with the player's previous Multi Battle partners, can be found in the Battleground. Up to four of these s appear each day and they can be battled only once a day. The residing Trainers are generated upon entering the Battleground, potentially allowing for different Trainers after game resets. Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver In , the Gym Leaders of Kanto and Johto are found in the Fighting Dojo. However, unlike Platinum, the Leaders will not arrive at the Dojo until they have been called on for a rematch. To re-battle a Gym Leader, the player has to first obtain the Gym Leader's number. Following that, the player can call the Gym Leader at any time, but he or she will only accept a rematch when their schedule is free. When a Gym Leader has accepted a rematch, he or she will stay in the Fighting Dojo until he or she is defeated. There is no limit to the number of times a Gym Leader can be rematched. Note that the phone numbers for most of the Leaders can be obtained after defeating the Elite Four. However, rematches with the Gym Leaders cannot be scheduled until after the has been obtained (i.e. has been defeated). Gym Leader phone listing Each Leader's telephone number must be obtained from them personally when he or she is out of their Gym (except Chuck and Blue, which have to be obtained from their wife and sister respectively). By speaking with them at the appropriate time and place, players can obtain their phone numbers. The following table shows how each Leader's number can be obtained: Gym Leader rematch schedule The following table shows when the Gym Leaders are free to accept a rematch. As midnight to 3:59 AM is considered to be "night" by the game, any Leader who can be battled at night can be battled from midnight to 3:59 AM or from 8:00 PM to 11:59 PM. |} Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 In , Gym Leaders can be rematched in the Unova Leaders Tournament at the Pokémon World Tournament. Pokémon X and Y In , the Gym Leaders of Kalos can be rematched at the Battle Chateau once the has reached the rank of or . The Gym Leaders use two of their Pokémon, who start at level 40. After the player has entered the Hall of Fame, the base level of their team is changed to level 50, and the Pokémon for some of the Gym Leaders have been replaced. Unlike in previous games, the Elite Four and of Kalos do not receive higher level teams when rematched at the . Instead, they can also be encountered at the Chateau. The Elite Four can be rematched when the player reaches the rank of or . They use three Pokémon at the base level of 55. Finally, Champion Diantha can be rematched when the player reaches the highest rank, Grand Duke or , respectively. She uses four Pokémon, including her , at the base level of 60. Like other Trainers at the Battle Chateau, issuing certain can be used to adjust the levels of the teams used there by Gym Leaders, the Elite Four, and Diantha, as well as giving them the chance to appear more frequently. Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, after the player has entered the Hall of Fame, each Gym Leader of Kanto can be rematched at their respective Gym once per day. At the Viridian Gym, is battled instead of Giovanni. Legendary and special encounter Pokémon In all games, being defeated by a Legendary Pokémon does not cause it to disappear. In all games in which roaming Pokémon exist, fleeing from them does not cause them to permanently disappear; the game simply behaves the same as if they were the ones to flee. Prior to Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, fleeing from stationary Legendary Pokémon causes the Pokémon to permanently disappear. In Pokémon FireRed, LeafGreen, and Emerald, if the player flees from a stationary Legendary Pokémon it will reappear upon leaving and re-entering the room. The game informs the player that "The flew away!" In Pokémon Platinum, if the player defeats or flees from a stationary Legendary Pokémon, it reappears after the player enters the Hall of Fame again. If the player defeats a roaming Pokémon, it will reappear only after the player has re-triggered the event which caused it to start roaming; for example, the player must talk to Professor Oak to cause a Legendary bird to resume roaming. If the player flees from or defeats Origin Forme in the Distortion World, it will reappear in Turnback Cave in its Altered Forme, where it behaves in the same way as all other stationary Legendary Pokémon. This was extended to all stationary Pokémon (red Gyarados, , and ) in HeartGold and SoulSilver. If is defeated or fled from, Eusine will comment on this fact, and it will instead reappear at the Burned Tower, where it behaves in the same way as all other stationary Legendary Pokémon. If or is defeated or fled from during the storyline, the Kimono Girls will comment on this fact before leaving; however, the Pokémon still behave like any other stationary Pokémon. In Pokémon Black and White, or must be caught; defeating, fleeing from or losing to the Pokémon does not cause it to disappear, the battle yields no experience, and the story cannot be progressed until it is caught. However, if the player has a full party and PC, it is possible to progress without catching it, in which case it instead appears at Dragonspiral Tower after defeating Team Plasma, where it behaves in the same way as all other stationary Legendary Pokémon, except that it will still not give any experience points. In Pokémon X and Y, or must be caught; defeating, fleeing from or losing to it does not cause it to disappear, the battle yields no experience, and the story cannot be progressed until it is caught. The 31st box in the Pokémon Storage System does not become available until after the player catches it, so it is not possible to avoid the capture even if the player's party and PC are both full. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, if the player defeats or instead of catching them in the main story, they will reappear in the Cave of Origin after entering the Hall of Fame. During the Delta Episode, must be caught; defeating, fleeing from or losing to it does not cause it to disappear, the battle yields no experience, and the story cannot be progressed until it is caught. The 31st box in the Pokémon Storage System does not become available until after the player catches Rayquaza, so it is not possible to avoid the capture even if the player's party and PC are both full. If the player flees from or defeats in during the Delta Episode, it will reappear at the Dragonhark altar atop the Sky Pillar after entering the Hall of Fame again, where it behaves in the same way as all other stationary Legendary Pokémon. In Pokémon Sun and Moon, if the player defeats, flees from, or loses to instead of catching it during the post-credits event, Lillie will comment on this fact, and Tapu Koko will immediately be available to battle again at the Ruins of Conflict. If the player defeats, flees from or loses to a roaming Ultra Beast or , it will continue to reappear in the area until it is caught (the game reassures the player that it is still in the area). In spin-off series In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, Legendary Pokémon that have been battled and are involved in the storyline must be fought again in order to be recruited. In the Pokémon Ranger series In the Pokémon Ranger series, the Drowsy Guy will allow the player to re-do a memorable capture. In , he allows the player to re-capture the Legendary beasts, while in the sequel, he allows the player to re-capture . In Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs, Nema allows the player to re-battle several Boss Pokémon on a model of Dolce Island via the use of her "Many Times Any Time Capture Machine". In the anime With the exception of the Orange League, has had to rematch at least one Gym Leader, Frontier Brain or Island Kahuna in each leg of his . It is noted that the list does not list any match-up which could not be defined as a battle. Original series Trivia * Giovanni is the only in-game Gym Leader that cannot be rematched an indefinite amount of times. However, he can be battled multiple times via an event at Tohjo Falls, if the player has multiple . Koga, the other former Kanto Gym Leader, has been able to be rematched indefinitely since Generation II, where he was an Elite Four member. In other languages |bordercolor= |da=Omkamp Revanchekamp |nl=Rematch |fi=Uusintaottelu |fr= |de= |it=Rivincita |ko= |no=Omkamp |es= |sv=Revanchmatch Retur-match |vi=Trận tái đấu }} Category:Terminology Category:Game mechanics de:Rückkämpfe fr:Revanche it:Rivincita (lotta Pokémon) ja:再戦 zh:重复对战